An inscription or marking on slides or film mounts is in many cases desirable in order to positively identify each slide. As an example, each slide may be provided with a number. This is very important to identify a sequence of slides that represents a series of photographic shots. For this purpose in the prior art, it has been known to first prepare a stereotype rubber plate of the desired inscription and then to apply a print of this stereotype rubber plate on the film mount. This prior art was basically the process of stamp printing with individual plates required for a sequence. This is expensive as to cost, and after printing, each slide needs to dry before stacking since the printing ink could otherwise smear. Any roughness in the surface of the mount has a disturbing influence causing the print to be irregular, even if the stereotype rubber plates are meticulously aligned before stamping. The present invention is based on the objective of avoiding these disadvantages.
A primary object of the invention, therefore, is to create an apparatus, by means of which a series of mounts can be numbered or otherwise lettered or inscribed without a plate in a simple manner by a continuous printing process.